european_music_festivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Norway in EMF
Norway debuted in the first editon of European Music Festival and have been a part of it since. Entries EMF June 2014 This was the first edition ever of European Music Festival in London, UK. Norway debuted in this edition. After a short process of choosing a song, the broadcaster of Norway announced that Adélen would represent Norway in June with the song Olè. Olè was on the top of the Norwegian charts for many weeks and its availible on the Official World Cup 2014 album. Norway was drawed to preformed sixth. Adèlen actually finished 4th in June, but due to the winner, United Kingdom`s disqualification, Norway came 3rd with 60 points. Which is the best result of Norway so far. In this edition Adèlen wrote Norway into the Hall Of Fame as: "Highest Finish Without 12pts". EMF July 2014 The second edition in Jerusalem, Israel. Norway confirmed its participation soon after the results of EMF June was published. For this edition. The head of delegation and the broadcaster worked together on a private selection. After the HoD(Head of Delegation) had eliminated the other songs, the blogger, Sophie Elise remained with the song "Lionheart". And was officially announced as "Norway's entry" for EMF July". "Lionheart" was on the Norwegian charts for some weeks, with 12th place as highest ranking. Norway was drawed to preform fifteenth. Sophie Elise did a great preformance on the show and finished 6th place with 63 points, tied with Sweden. EMF August 2014 In the third edition of EMF which was held in Zurich, Switzerland, the HoD and broadcaster didn`t discuss a long time before they agreed who should represent Norway. Since she won one of the biggest online Eurovision games, Northvision Song Contest, Julie Bergan was chosen to represent Norway with the song "Younger". In August, Norway was drawn number 1 to preform. The show didnt go as well as the HoD, population AND broadcaster hoped. Julie finished 16th place of 22 participating countries. With 38 points, this was the worst edition ever for Norway in EMF. Highest points Norway got was a 10 points from Finland. Norway's douze points went to France. EMF September 2014 The fourth edition of EMF, which was held in Andorra la vella, Andorra. Soon after the results of EMF August was announced, HoD announced that Norway would host a National Selection for September. In this NS, four songs was chosen to compete against eachother and the winner would represent Norway. The national selection had 3 national juries; Portugal, Estonia and Sweden + Norwegian Televoting. The result of Norway Music Festival(NMF) #1 looked like this: The winner got 12 points from every jury. The Norwegian people was happy about Imag ine represent Norway.Tone Damli and Eric Saade was drawed to perform as 11th. The results went very well . Norway ended 9th place with 64 points. 64 points is Norway's highest score in European Music Festival History so far. In this edition, we lost our title "Highest Finish Without 12pts" to Italy. Which beat our 3rd place with a 2nd place. But the population of Norway hopes that we'll be back in the Hall of fame! EMF October 2014 HoD confirmed early that Norway Music Festival(NMF) would be held again to select Norway's entry for October. But this was rejected by the broadcaster due to financial issues in the Company. Instead, the Head of delegation and the broadcaster had a meeting. After a discussion that lasted 2 hours. They decieded an artist to represent Norway. 9 October 2014, the artist, HoD and the Broadcaster agreed with the song which will represent Norway in EMF Oct '14. This act is Elouiz with her song "10". Norway did great in the final, receiving 10 points from Armenia, Italy & Turkey. Elouiz finished 9th with 68 points, which is the highest amount of points for the nation so far. EMF November 2014 Once again, in another edition, the norwegian entry was chosen internally. This edition, it was the famous Ylvis brothers' time to represent their country with the song "I Will Never Be A Star". This did not turn out very well. The Ylvis brothers failed so hard and the population of Norway are very disapointed. They finished 21st(20th because UK was DSQ) with 25 points, making it the WORST EDITION FOR NORWAY EVER. EMF December 2014 Norway was concidering to withdraw after the results of the last edition. But on November 20th, Norway confirmed participation in EMF December. For the second time, Norway will host their National Selection. The format is just like the last NS: 4 Songs, 1 Winner. These are the participants of NMF#2: After a very close voting, Nora Jabri scored two points over the second place, Mileo. And therefor, she would represent Norway in EMF December in their neighbour country with her song "Too Late For Love". The norwegians is hoping for a good results for this awesome girl. The results were OK. Norway finished 12th with 48 points. Norway got 12 points from Greece and is very thankful for that. The broadcaster stated:"We are happy with those results. But we hope for better results when we send the best Norwegian song in the next edition!"